1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly to a lens module with a simplified mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in various image capturing devices such as digital cameras and mobile phones. Such a lens module typically includes a lens barrel and lenses assembled therein. Recently, lens modules have begun to integrate autofocus mechanisms, such as step motors for moving the lenses relative to the image sensor module, thereby achieving the autofocus function. However, the step motor is relatively bulky in volume, compromising efforts to minimize device dimensions.
Therefore, a lens module is desired to overcome the limitations described.